


Ice Skating for Dummies

by FightTheThorn



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Robots, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Jack Spicer gets tired of the crowds at the local ice skating rink and decides to make his own. Chase watches on in disgust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission! My friend is really into the fandom and she found out I was into the fandom, so this story came to exist! I hope you really enjoy it!

Jack cackled as he knelt down in the snow, reaching into his bag before placing the homemade bomb on the ground. He went around adding a few more bombs around in a circle before he set up a timer, ready to blow in exactly a minute. It gave him enough time to quickly dash away to a barricade he’d set up for testing his weapons and robots in the field… especially since his mother made a big fuss about loud noises and explosions in the house. 

He fixed them later! She should realise she’s got Jack Spicer: Boy Genius living under her roof, after all! 

A quick glance at his watch had him counting down with added exhilaration. He squealed, staring out at the middle of the open field and… 

The bombs detonated in a resounding blast. It looked almost atomic with how it shook the ground; dirt, grass, and snow flew into the air, flying off in every direction. 

Jack pulled out a stick and held it above his head, pushing a button for metal plates to shoot out in a circle like an umbrella. A few loose debris panged against it, but nothing severe. He waited a few minutes to make sure there wasn’t anything else coming down before turning the umbrella back into a stick and pocketing it. 

He quickly ran up to the hole he made in the ground, grinning from ear to ear as he examined the hole. It was a pretty sizeable dent. The thought hadn’t occurred to him before, but he was glad he didn’t hit a water tube. His mother would really be upset with him then… whatever! No harm done!

With renewed pleasure, he rushed back into the house and gathered his larger robots with shields and shovels to come out and assist him. “Shovel snow into the hole over there! I need to bring out some equipment.” 

The robots looked at each other and shrugged, doing as they were told. 

Jack went about grabbing machinery from the house and bringing them outside in pieces. He heaved a big turret out and began screwing everything into it as he brought out more. 

“What… are you doing?” Chase walked up, arms folded in front of him and head cocked to the side. He raised an eyebrow as Jack ran about in the snow back and forth from the house. He knew Jack was a child with... idiosyncrasies, -- odd tastes, and an odd way of thinking-- so he wasn’t too surprised when Jack’s actions didn’t quite make sense. 

Jack shuffled about in the snow grabbing large pieces of the mechanical nature and holding it over his head as he ran back. 

As far as Chase could tell, Jack simply blew up a portion of the backyard to dispense with the snow. He assumed he’d receive a ridiculous answer in response, whatever the case may be; however, it looked like he built two guns and had them pointed down into the hole. Perhaps he was attempting to dig into the centre of the Earth to grab a mystical artefact… but that line of thinking seemed a little too… smart and a good use of someone’s time to be real.

Jack paused, looking at Chase for a moment before breaking into a wide smile. “I’m building an ice rink!” Then, without so much as another word, he continued about his work. His smaller robots followed in step behind him carrying smaller pieces while the others continued shoveling snow into the hole.

The scene looked absolutely stupid, like something from one of those animated cartoons Spicer watched all the time. 

From the house, Jack’s mother poked her head out of the back door, holding a shawl around her to bear against the cold. She looked tired. “Oh, Jack…” She called, “I wish you’d stop _putting ridiculous things in our backyard_.” She put a hand to her cheek and shook her head. “You’re lowering our property value… oh, well… at least you’re not putting more holes in the wall down in the basement this time…” She blinked, gazing at Chase for a long second before waving and then closing the door with a loud snap. 

Chase smirked, but after a minute of standing in the snow watching the spectacle, he contemplated his next actions in the snow, deciding whether he should follow or just leave Jack to his probable madness. After a moment or two, he walked in the trail Jack made with all his rushing about and gazed inside the hole. His eyes followed the robot’s work to clear the backyard completely of snow before focusing on Jack. 

Jack set up the last piece of the gun with a grunt before stepping back and looking over his work with pleasure. He grinned, gleefully jumping up to the platform he’d designed on the gun. He pulled his Jack Skellington beanie down over his ears a little more, then pulled his winter coat a little tighter around him, lifting the fur lined hood over his head for additional protection, before rubbing his black gloved hands together in his anticipation. He was fairly well suited up in winter clothes while Chase, on the other hand, stood in the cold snow with his body clad in his bronze coloured armour, unbothered by the temperature.

“I got really tired of all the crowds and the lines at the skating rink in town.” Jack offered freely; a bad habit he’d picked up since most of his friends were robots and they were usually programmed to speak in response. “Literally, crowds on crowds. So many people! It’d be fine if they weren’t all stupid. Almost always falling into me. I figured there had to be another way.” He grasped the two handles with his black gloved hands. “So I thought to myself, ‘Jack, you should make your own. Have it all to yourself…,’ so I made my own!” He gestured to the circle in front of him with his head and wore a wide grin. 

Chase raised an eyebrow from Jack to the rink and sighed, shaking his head. “Maybe you should focus more on beating those Xiaolin Warriors instead of working on these… side-projects.” He proceeded to look bored with the whole ordeal, unsure why Jack would even bother making something so trivial when there were more important matters to deal with. 

Jack ignored him, grinning as he aimed the gun just right. “First step: MELTILATION!” He pressed the bright red button on the right handle and a bright white beam shot out and hit the mound of snow inside the hole. It began to melt the moment the beam touched it.

Chase observed from the side, watching as the snow turned from frozen to scalding. He watched as Jack told his robots to add more until it reached the edge of the hole. 

He ran along the edge until he reached the gun on the other side. “Second step: FLASH FREEZE!” Jack jumped onto the other platform, aimed, and pulled the trigger. A blast of blue steamed out of the gun and immediately turned the water it touched into a solid block of ice. He made blasting noises as he rotated the beam around the pool until it was all perfectly frozen. He raised his hands in the air in victory. “Boom! Jack Spicer’s Exclusive Ice Skating Rink is open!”

Chase made certain to step away from the water’s edge the moment he realised the gun was an ice beam. He stepped back up and looked at the work Jack did with thoughtful scepticism. 

Jack hopped down from the platform and quickly ran back into the house. He stayed inside for a few minutes before coming out with a pair of ice skates. He climbed onto the gun platform and quickly changed out his shoes for skates. “I’m so excited! This is gonna be great. No more waiting or dealing with the crowds, it’s gonna be fantastic!” 

“You probably could’ve used the gun to stop Omi and the others… or melted them with this heat gun, but… I suppose you would use it like this. It’s like you to use them for such wasteful purposes…” Chase said, but even though he expressed his disapproval, he watched Jack slowly climb onto the ice.

“Hey! I think I deserve a little down time. After all, it’s almost always them kicking my butt or us kicking their butt.” Jack slid out toward the middle of the rink gracefully. He spun about on one skate tip and then landed, pushing out and heading into a figure eight. He held his hands behind his back, grinning as he felt the rush of cold wind against his cheeks. “Ah… this is more like it…”

Chase sat down on the grass, arms resting on his knees as he watched. “I’m impressed, Jack.”

He hummed questioningly in response.

“How you can utterly fail at fighting the Xiaolin Warriors, but can do something like this without falling flat on your face. I’d almost say you’re never really trying during the showdowns.” He scowled, watching as Jack performed trick after trick without so much as a single slip up. 

“Do we have to sit out here?” One of Jack’s robots piped up. “My circuits are getting cold…” 

Despite the complaint, Jack decked them out in, what Chase could only assume, hand-me-down winter clothes. All black heavy coats and mittens, even woolen hats with little bobbles on top. They looked more comfortable than Chase did. Odd how Jack spent so much time perfecting useless aspects to the robots like feelings when they should simply be fighting machines focused on winning the showdowns.

Jack hurried to the edge and skidded to a stop. “Right, that’s one option. Or… you come skate with me on the ice.” 

The robots looked at each other, unwilling to anything of the sort. 

“Come up here!” Jack sniffed, looking irritated at their hesitation.

“Wasn’t the point of this so you could have the rink to yourself?” A smaller robot squeaked. 

Jack scowled. “I meant for me and my robots.” 

They all collectively sighed and moved onto the ice. Small blades, originally made to be used as weapons, slid out to act as skate blades. The robots followed Jack’s lead and skated around the rink mimicking his tricks with their arms behind their backs. 

For a long moment, Jack watched them with pride, hands on his hips and nodding his head approvingly. Then he turned his sights on Chase who watched on with some sarcastic humour in his smile. He made his way over to his companion, sliding around his robots and taking the long way over. He skidded to a stop again and gestured to the rink. “It looks like fun, right? I bet you’ll be a natural.”

Chase smirked at him, then at the robots all dancing around in wide circles, perfect round circles as computers were like to do. His eyes focused on the scratches on the surface where Jack skated moments before. He was uninterested in joining the debacle. It was ridiculous to begin with. Still… Jack seemed so happy jumping around and dancing out on the ice. Despite all his… many faults, Jack held something inside him Chase forgot a long time ago. It felt more like a research project, observing him act so childishly. 

He looked back to Jack, reading his excited expression and outstretched hand. “No.”

Jack frowned a bit, but he shrugged, spinning around on the ice, jumped, and then spiraled gracefully. His robots all clapped, providing a nice applause before continuing their own moves. 

Chase’s eyes fell slightly, tilting his head and grasping his chin. Jack was full of surprises. Just not necessarily any useful ones. He smiled, smirking as he dance upon the ice. Maybe this would come in handy in one of the showdowns.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Chase Young, Jack Spicer, or Xiaolin Showdown.


End file.
